


so coffee

by chloe_angel_way



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_angel_way/pseuds/chloe_angel_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His coworker. Vic was falling for his coworker. And not just any coworker, no it just had to be Kellin. Is Vic going to mess up his only chance with his dream man, or will it be happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i did NOT write this my friend did

'Get over here ASAP'  
I threw my phone onto the table across from the couch after texting Alex. He'd be over here soon, which I definitely needed after today's shift. I turned on the t.v while waiting for him to get here, which took shorter than I thought. Soon after the t.v was drowned out by the sound of him knocking. "It's open!" I invited him to come in while turning the t.v off so we could talk. "I got here as soon as I could, what happened?" He sat down beside me on the couch while I gave him 'the look.' "Kellin again?" I nodded while holding a throw pillow close to my chest. "Oh Vic, you got it bad. What happened today? Did he look at you again?" I sighed before putting the pillow down. "Not just that! He- He talked to me! Like DEUX actually talked! His voice sounded a little quiet, like it hadn't been used in a while, but it was still so amazing!" He laughed slightly at my excitement. "Really? Tell me how that went." "Okay, so we were cleaning up today and-"  
"Hey Vic, can you put this up there for me? I can't reach." I looked over at the source of the voice, not familiar with it, only to be met with the same eyes I've been staring at for weeks- Kellin. "S-Sure. Yeah." I took the bag of coffee from him and got on my tip toes to reach the shelf, placing the bag on there. "Thanks." He scurried off to finish cleaning up, leaving me completely dazed-  
"Wow, you just stood there?! Why didn't you say something to him?" I buried my face in the pillow, holding it tightly again. "I-I don't know! It just felt like everything stopped, and I could still hear his voice being played back in my mind again- ugh it was so beautiful!" Alex rested a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, you're completely hopeless. Now you have to talk to him!" I groaned. "But I'd mess everything up! He's so shy, I might scare him off." I really didn't know what to do, I was so stressed out about this. "Well he's talking to you now, so he must be comfortable with you. Just wait a little bit longer and then try? You're going to have to stop acting like a lovesick teenage girl sooner or later." I hit him with the pillow. "I'm not acting like a lovesick teenage girl! I'm acting like a confused gay man with feelings for someone who I don't even know if they're gay or not, and if they like me if they are!" I buried my face in the pillow, feeling forever stuck in between a rock and a hard place. "Talk to him on Friday, maybe get him to go hang out with you? You're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later." He got up and stood by the couch. "I have to go meet Jack somewhere, so I'll see you later. Promise me you'll at least try to talk to him?" He looked at me, his eyes pleading almost. "Ugh, alright. Just because you asked so nicely. Now go! Don't keep your boyfriend waiting any longer than he has to!" I smiled at him before turning the t.v on again as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

'Please?'  
'Not a chance Vic. You gotta do this on your own.'  
'You don't have to be my wingman, you just have to be here! Please?'  
'Fine. Just because you asked so nicely. But you owe me later!'  
'Thank you! Be here 15 mins before we close!'  
I put my phone away after a stressful conversation with Alex during the slow part of the day and looked up to see my co-worker Jaime smiling at me. "So who was that, your girlfriend?" He chuckled before sitting on the counter by me. "No, just a friend. I asked him for a favor." "Oh, you're trying to get a girlfriend then?" I sighed. "Boyfriend actually." I stared over at Kellin for a moment. He was talking to Jesse, which makes sense. They seem like good friends. I wonder if I could get Jesse to-  
"Hello?! Earth to Vic!" Jaime laughed slightly. "Wha- sorry. Must've zoned out for a second." I stared over at Kellin again, but listening to Jaime this time. "You really like him, don't you?" All joking was gone from his voice, but instead a kind warmth. "Well-" "Don't you deny it! I see how you're looking at him. It's obvious to pretty much everyone but him you like him." I laughed slightly and sighed. "That bad?" He laughed slightly. "Uh, yeah! You stare at him a lot, and you should've seen how you looked when he talked to you!" I groaned and hid put my head down on the counter. "I looked that stupid?" "Not stupid, but like dazed-lovesick-teenager. So kinda stupid. But it could be worse! Kellin could've seen!" I never felt more relieved in my life, knowing he didn't see me make a fool of myself. "Or maybe he did, I don't know. Jesse said he looked kinda red after talking to you-" I groaned loudly and felt my face grow warm while he laughed. "I'm just messing with you Vic! He was red though, but I'm pretty sure it was for a different reason." He looked over at Kellin and Jesse, my gaze following, before he winked and walked off, leaving me to notice Kellin staring at me. Kellin. Staring. At me. Like how I stare at him! Must be too good to be true. I blushed and looked away before hearing the door chime alert someone's arrival. I looked over and smiled at who walked in- right on time: Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

'Do it now before you guys close!'  
I sighed when I saw my phone go off and looked over at Alex. He pointed towards Kellin and made a shooing motion with his hands and started mouthing a conversation with me across the shop. 'Go talk to him!' 'Now?!' 'Yes now, go!' I sighed before shakily walking towards Kellin, who was conveniently by Alex and somehow managed to miss everything that just happened. It had been a few days since he first talked to me, it being Friday now. We've talked more since then, and started being pretty good friends. He seemed to be really thinking about something to be so sidetracked from the very obvious gestures Alex was giving to try and encourage me though. I wonder what he's-  
"Sorry Vic. Must've bumped into you while going towards the back." I looked up from my feet to see Kellin. "Oh- Kellin! Sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled at me, a smile that was absolutely stunning, it felt as if that very smile could solve world peace or something, it was that amazing. "I-It's alright. Hey Vic? I actually need your help again, with that shelf." He pointed towards the shelf behind the counter, the same shelf he asked me about last time. He walked over towards the counter, me following. "So what do you need help with? Do you need something put on the shelf?" "A-Actually Vic, I need to ask you something, not involving the shelf." Oh no. This didn't give me a good feeling, not at all. What was he going to ask me about? "Sure. What do you need to ask me?" I faked my best smile, trying to look like I wasn't nervous at all. "I-I was wondering if you... you wanted to hang out sometime?" My smile became much more genuine when I heard his question. My main concern was did I hear him say what I think he did? "Y-You want to hang out?" "Yeah. If you're not up for it, that's fine. It's just-" "Kellin, I would love to hang out with you. What do you say about watching a movie tomorrow?" His face lit up, that mesmerizing smile on his face again. "Really?" "Yeah! Maybe we should exchange numbers?" He smiled and handed me his phone to put my number in, me texting the number right after he got his phone back. "I'll text you later then?" "Yeah! - Yeah, sounds good." I smiled at how it sounded like he was trying not to sound overenthusiastic. "Well, our shift's over, so I'm going to go now. See you later?" I smiled. "Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

Kellin P.O.V. (mwahahaa bet you didn’t see that one coming!)  
“I don’t know, I’m having second thoughts about this whole thing. Maybe asking Vic to hang out with me wasn’t such a good idea. What if he doesn’t like me back?” I spoke nervously to Jesse on the other end of the line. “Vic? Not like you? Ha! Please, you must not see him every day at work.” “W-What’s that mean?” He chuckled, and I could just tell he was facepalming. “You really are oblivious, aren’t you?” Oblivious? “Oblivious to what exactly?” “It’s nothing you won’t find out later.” “When I hang out with him? I’ve already told you, I’m thinking about cancelling-“ “Don’t you dare cancel! Besides, isn’t he expecting you to text him tonight about it?” “Yeah, but-“ “You already told him you’re going to text him, so you have to!” “But-“ “No buts about it! Text him Kells! Besides, if you really like him, you’re never going to find out if he likes you back without talking to him.” “I know! But if he doesn’t even like me back and I’m just wasting my time?” “Then you’ll get to be his friend and get to know him better, and then he might develop a thing for you! It’s a win-win either way.” I sighed. He did have a point. Even if he didn’t like me back romantically, I could still talk to him and be friends. “Fine. I’ll text him later.” “Good. I have to go now, so text him now!” “Now?! I’m not so sure that’s such a good-“ “Text him already! I have to go, so tell me how it goes later!” He hung up and left me to sit there in the silence of my apartment. Now? I really don’t think I’m ready to text him now, or ever. I still couldn’t get over that I gave him my number, and that I got his in return. That was the most I talked to him ever, and I got his number! Today was going awesome, but I’m probably going to ruin it somehow if I-  
‘Hey it’s Vic when did you want to hang out later?’  
My mind went into an instant panic. He texted me?! What do I tell him? I haven’t given one thought about actually hanging out later, just panicked about texting him!  
‘I don’t really have any plans, so whenever is good for you is good for me.’  
I could feel my heart racing. I just texted Vic! Would he respond soon, or would I just look stupid and desperate?  
‘Okay How about we get lunch just before and then go to the movies later in the evening?’  
‘Sure. I know a really good Mexican restaurant nearby the theater. Does that sound good with you?’  
‘Mexican? TACOS!!! That definitely sounds good with me! [XD]’  
I smiled at his response, it was just so cute! He definitely likes tacos though, I’ll have to remember that.  
‘[] Lol sounds good then. What time should we meet up at?’  
‘Uhh how about 2?’  
‘2 sounds good. Meet you at the theater and we walk over there?’  
‘Yeah sounds good. See you then []  
I put my phone and released a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding. I just made plans with Vic. We were really going to hang out tomorrow. There’s no way I can back out now. I had to tell Jesse!  
‘He texted me!!’


	5. Chapter 5

Vic P.O.V.  
“Alex, this isn’t funny! I really don’t know what to wear later, and it’s stressing me out!” I could hear him laughing still. Laughing while my stress grew every minute closer it got to when I would hang out with Kellin. “So why are you asking me then? If you’re just catching a movie, wear what you normally do. It’s not like you’re going on a date yet!” “Oh yeah, easy for you to say while you’re over at your boyfriend’s not worried about first impressions. I’m trying to impress him still, even if it isn’t a date!” “First impressions?! You’re way past that. You left that stage when you stood there like an idiot when he talked to you.” He’s never going to let me forget that, is he?! “Just help me!” “Alright, alright. So you want to impress him? Hmm. Try going with something that looks nice, yet casual. Maybe like a button-up and some regular jeans. Happy now? I helped!” “Yes, I am happy! One more question: Should I wear a hat?” “I don’t care, but wear a snapback if you are! I gotta go now, so get ready now that I’ve helped you.” “But wait, I have one more-“ “I really gotta go!” He hung up (not after a few moments of leaving it on while him and Jack made out, real classy Alex), leaving me less confused but still just as stressed as before. I sighed and changed into what he said, leaving me with about half an hour to spare, not counting time set aside to drive there, so only about 10 minutes since I don’t live that close to the theater and traffic.  
I got out of my car and walked towards the entrance of the theater, and saw Kellin waiting there. I smiled as I got closer, all stress I had fading. He looked really good, and he was wearing a beanie! “Hey. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” “No, I just got here actually. Shall we be off then?” “Tacos!” What? I was really excited for tacos, I always am! And besides, it got him to laugh, which was even more beautiful than his voice. “I’ll take that as a yes then. Let’s go get you some tacos.” I smiled and walked with him to the Mexican place.  
I took a sip from my water, having already been seated and got our order taken (their service is fast! I wonder how the food is, I might have to come here more often if it’s good). I caught myself staring at Kellin, smiling the whole time. The way his blue eyes look right now is amazing, they’re so serene. And the way they lit up before was just so-  
“So do you do anything in your free time?” “Huh- oh yeah. Sorry, must’ve zoned out for a moment.” I smiled, slightly embarrassed. “You seem to zone out a lot at work too, is there something you’ve been thinking about?” Yeah, you. I really wanted to say it but I didn’t have the guts. “No, it’s just a bad habit I guess. But I make music on my free time, I play guitar and sing.” “Awesome! I sing too!” I smiled. “Really? I bet you sound awesome!” He started blushing slightly (Awwww!) and took a sip of his water. “Eh, not really. You’re probably better than me.” I scoffed. “How can be so sure if you haven’t heard me sing yet?” “That’s like you being sure I’m better when you haven’t heard me!” He laughed slightly. “Alright, fair enough. I would like to hear you sometime, do you have anything online I can listen to?” I would I ask to go over to his place to hear him, but that might seem too presumptuous of me. “No, but if you want I can play you something back at my place. I play piano too.” Well, since he offered. “That sounds cool! And I can play something for you too on my guitar.” He smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”   
Our food came and we started eating, me having 3 tacos (I’m not going to pay a lot at the movies for popcorn when I can just eat here!) and Kellin having enchiladas. And that was amazing! Some of the best tacos I’ve ever eaten (not better than my mama’s though, nothing better than home cooking)! I walked up to the front and paid before leaving with Kellin. “I was going to pay you know.” He walked at the same pace as me to the theater. “Well I already got it. My treat.” I know how to be a gentleman and pay for lunch, I was raised right! “Well I’m buying the tickets then, and you’re not going to change my mind from it. If lunch was your treat, the movie’s mine.” Touché. “Fair enough then. What did you want to see?” “I’m not really sure, how about the new James Bond movie?” “Sounds good to me.”   
We sat beside each other and watched the movie. It was really good, but it ended too soon, bringing my time with Kellin to an end. Before I knew it we were already walking back to our cars in the parking lot. “So, uh, I guess I’ll see you later?” “Yeah-oh! Are we still on for you coming over and me playing you something?” “Yeah! I’ll bring my guitar too, when did you want to do that?” “Uhm, I’m free Wednesday after work if you want?” “Yeah, that sounds awesome!” “Well, I’ll see you work tomorrow.” He laughed slightly and side-hugged me before walking over to his car. And for the second time this week, I was left completely speechless by Kellin, and standing there definitely looking stupid.   
[Yes I skipped them actually watching the movie Spectre because I haven’t seen it yet, and I wouldn’t want to spoil it for anyone else even if I had seen it]


	6. Chapter 6

He side-hugged me Alex! Side hugged!” I buried my face into the pillow and groaned, Jack (because Alex brought him with him today) putting a reassuring hand on my back. “Wait, he hugged you?” “Yeah, side-hugged!” “Well that’s good then, isn’t it? He’s getting comfortable around you now.” I smiled at the thought. “I guess, he did invite me to his house later this-“ “He did?! Oh my god that’s huge Vic! He’s definitely interested in you now, whether it’s a crush or he wants to be friends.” My smile grew “Really? He’s interested in me?” “Uh, yeah he totally is! He hugged you and invited you to his place!” “He’s definitely interested in you now!” I felt so giddy right now, today was definitely one of the best days of my life. I giggled into the pillow. “He’s actually interested in me.” I could hear Alex scoff as him and Jack got up. “And you’re not acting like a lovesick teenager. We’ll see you later loverboy.” I threw a pillow in their direction as they left, laughing about their joke. I guess it was true though: I’m lovesick, hopelessly lovesick.   
Kellin P.O.V.  
“I don’t know what I was thinking, but I hugged him! And he just kinda stood there, looking very surprised. Was it too soon for me to hug him?” I’ve been feeling really stressed out since then, did I do something wrong? He hugged me back, but only slightly. “I don’t know, that’s up to you to decide. But you said he looked surprised?” “Yeah, his eyes got really wide and he just got really tense before hugging me back, and even then it was a little hesitant.” He laughed slightly. “What?” “Nothing, just you proving how oblivious you really are.” Oblivious? Didn’t he say that before about me? “I think you said that before, but what am I oblivious to?” “I did already tell you you’re oblivious. But like I said then, you’ll find out later.” “What, find out what?” What was he saying- it definitely wasn’t what I think it was, was it? “Nothing, geesh! I will tell you one thing though: pay close to everyone around you at work tomorrow. Trust me, you’ll know then.” What was he talking about?! Was there something going on everyone knew about but me? “Alright. I’ll pay attention to everyone tomorrow, I’ll try not to daydream-“ “About Vic?” I could hear him snickering in the background, causing me to roll the time. “They’re not always about Vic. Sometimes there’s some about-“ “You and Vic being together?” “Whatever? Don’t you have something you need to do instead of laughing at my expense?” “Alright, fine. I’ll go now. But you know I’m right, that’s why you’re so mad!” He laughed while hanging up. Sometimes I don’t know how we’re friends, like now for instance. But it didn’t matter anyways. I had to pick a song to play for Vic, I had to plan everything out- how I was going to confess my feelings to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kellin P.O.V. again cause why not  
I got up the next morning and went to work, heeding to what Jesse said. I didn’t really notice anything though- that is not until Vic came in, a few minutes late. It didn’t seem like anything wrong, maybe his alarm went off late or something. He started his shift, as did I. I couldn’t see what Jesse meant; everything seemed normal. The customers came in at the usual busy hours, and no one was there when it’s usually quiet. The one thing that did stick out though is it seemed like Vic zoned out a lot when it was quiet, like he had at lunch. Was that normal? And more importantly, was that what Jesse meant? It did look like almost every time Vic zoned out he was staring at me. Maybe he didn’t mean to stare? I’m not really sure what it meant, so I decided to ask Jesse about it. “You see it now, don’t you?” Or he can come talk to me about it I guess. Either works. “See what?” He smiled. “You know what I’m talking about.” “Oh. That, yeah I see it. Has that happened before?” “Yes! Only all the time! It’s obvious he’s into you, see?” I blushed a bit and smiled at the thought. Vic actually liked me- like wanted to date me liked me? It’s probably too good to be true, but I still got my hopes up. I couldn’t help it. “H-He really does like me?” “Now you finally notice! Only took long enough!” He laughed slightly before walking away, leaving me to revel in my thoughts. I looked over at him and smiled. He wasn’t staring now, which I felt a little disappointed about. Seeing his chocolate brown eyes staring at me always felt wonderful, the way they seemed so content when looking at me. I looked away, going back to planning out what song to sing to him, with newfound confidence and high hopes that everything would go to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Vic P.O.V.  
“Dude! He’s totally checking you out now!” “Huh- who is?” I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jaime. He looked at me, his expression saying ‘really?’ “Do you have to ask? I’m sure you know who I’m talking about.” Did he mean Kellin? “He was?” My voice was hushed, trying not to get too excited, maybe he wasn’t looking at me. “Yes!” He smiled and pointed over towards him. “And I think he is now.” He smiled before walking off. I looked over where he pointed and saw he was right- Kellin was staring at me. Definitely staring, there’s nothing else over here. Unless he was daydreaming or just thinking, his eyes did look glazed over kinda like that was true. It was so cute though, how his eyes looked when he was in thought. Their usual light ocean blue color looked darker, and they looked so calm. I sighed dreamily to myself, not being able to resist staring at him. He’s so gorgeous, I wonder why he would even think of staring at me. What is he even thinking about anyways? Whatever it was must be important to him with how much he’s thinking about it. Maybe (if I’m not going out on a limb here) it was about what happened yesterday. Was it about the hug? Or maybe about going over to his- Right! I’m going to his place later this week, I need to pick out a song. Should I do one I’ve written, or just a cover? And would then be the right time to tell him, or too soon? It wouldn’t be hard to find a song if I was going to tell him then, there’s lots of songs about romance, I’ve even written a few about it. Maybe I should do one I’ve written if I’m going to tell him, so it seems more genuine. I looked over at the clock and smiled. It was almost time to close, soon enough I could go home and practice whatever song I choose to sing to him. I wonder what he has planned to sing, I bet his voice sounds wonderful, and will no matter what song he sings.


	9. Chapter 9

“What’s on your mind? You look like you’re thinking about something.” I looked over to see Jack and Alex on my couch with the t.v. on. How could that be? I just got home? “Yeah, like how you got into my apartment?” He held up the spare key and smiled. “The key you always leave under the doormat.” Fair enough, I always left a key out for emergencies. “Yeah, but that isn’t for you to come over whenever.” “Yeah, but your t.v. has better channels than mine!” “What does that even- fine. I do have a lot on my mind then, but I have to practice first.” “Practice? Vic, you haven’t played anything in months since-“ “I know, but now I have a reason to.” I cut him off before he could say why. I didn’t need to be reminded of that bad part in my life. My wrists still bothered me on occasion, even though I wasn’t adding any new scars to them I still wore bracelets though, I didn’t want anyone else to see. “And would you care to enlighten us on what this reason is?” “It’s about going over to Kellin’s. He said he sang, and I told him I did too. Now he wants me to play something for him when I go over, which I don’t mind. The hard part is what song to play, that’s what I’ve been thinking about.” “What song? Well that’s easy! Do whatever you’re most comfortable with.” “He could be trying to tell him something with the song though Jack, so that may not work. What kind of song do you want to do? Maybe we could help you pick one.” I smiled and sat down beside them. “I was kinda thinking of doing something romantic, because I want to tell him how I feel with it.” “Oh my gosh that’s so cute! So you want something that sounds romantic?” “Yeah, I was thinking of maybe-“ “What about that one in the back of your notebook? The one you never finished? You can finish it for him, and it be something special for him.” He went through my notebook? “I wrote a few in there, but the only one I never finished was because- I don’t know how. The reason I started writing it is gone now.” “Well maybe you don’t need the same reason, but a new one? It’s worth a try.” “Or you could always write a new one for him, if you don’t want to continue writing that one.” I shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you think he’d even like it if I did sing a song I wrote?” “Uh, yeah! You’re really talented Vic! To be honest, I’m really happy to see you singing again. You’re finally getting better.” He smiled at me before turning around. “Now go pick a song. You don’t have forever to practice you know.” I smiled back before walking towards my room. They may be idiots, but they’re really good friends too. “Thanks guys- and no making out on my couch!” I laughed slightly at their groans of frustration while closing the door to my room and pulling out my guitar and notebook.  
No matter what I tried, nothing seem to come out right! Nothing I wrote sounded good, and I couldn’t play anything right. Maybe I should just cancel, tell him I can’t make it. This isn’t working out. I plopped down on my bed and sighed, staring over at the untouched, unfinished song- written for someone else before. I couldn’t stand thinking about continuing it like they said, I wasn’t sure if it’d feel right since it’d be for Kellin now instead. But out of pure desperation, I decided to try it. Maybe I was putting too much thought into everything else, and all I really needed was to finish this one. I was simple enough, while still sounding alright. I played through it, happier with how that sounded than everything else I played in the three hours of practice before. Jack and Alex already went home, and I still haven’t quite figured out what I’m doing. If I do the unfinished one though, I’d have to finish the words, and title it still. I didn’t get far in writing it, just the guitar part and a few phrases for a chorus. This was definitely going to be hard, but I felt as if I had to finish it, like it’d be closure from a different part of my life and let me move on, so that I could be with Kellin. I got up and went into the kitchen for some coffee. If I’m going to finish the song, I’m going to be up for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Kellin P.O.V  
“I-I don’t know what to do!” I sat down besides Jesse on the couch. I called him over since I was really freaking out. I wanted to play something special for Vic, but nothing came out right! It all sounded bad or just didn’t feel right. This whole thing had me stressed, and I didn’t know what to do other than to talk about it. Jesse always has good advice, so I was hoping he had something that would help. “About the song? What’s not going right?” “Everything! Nothing sounds or feels right for what I want to say.” “Well have you ever thought of writing your own song?” Writing my own song? “But I’ve never done that before, I don’t know anything about song writing!” “You don’t need to, just think about what you want to tell him, and then write something that says it.” That’s really all there is to writing a song? “Yeah, but what about the music?” “That’s probably going to be harder, but just think of what sound you want it to have.” “Oh. I think you can do that.” He smiled. “I’m sure you can, and if he really likes you he’ll really like whatever you play, even if it doesn’t sound good.” I laughed slightly and smiled. I was going to write a song for him. Because what’s more genuine than writing something for him? “Thanks. That really helped. In fact, I think I might know what to do now.” “No problem. Now go write! You don’t have a lot of time to write the song!” He was right about that: I didn’t have much time. It was Monday now, and he’s supposed to be coming over on Wednesday. I grabbed my notebook off the counter and went into my room to write.  
I woke up the next morning and barely made it to work on time. I was beyond tired after pulling an all-nighter to write that song. But I think after a few hours of writing (and a few complaints from the neighbors about sound from writing the guitar parts), I’m finally content with what I came up with. Vic was already there when I got there, and he looked even more tired than me, which was pretty obvious when he fell asleep whenever we weren’t busy. It kinda worried me, was he not feeling well. I wasn’t sure what it was, so I decided to ask. “Hey Vic?” “Hmm? Oh-Kellin!” He sat up and smiled, trying to as alert as possible. “Hey. You seem kinda tired, so I was wondering if everything is alright.” “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just didn’t get much sleep last night.” I smiled. “Well if you’re really that tired, I can cover for you while you take a nap.” “Really? Thank you so much! I really need the sleep.” He smiled before going to an empty booth and falling asleep. It wasn’t that big of a deal for me to cover for him, it was almost closing time anyways. And I figured it’s the least I can do since he’s put up with me this long.   
I helped clean up before we closed and went over to where Vic was. He was still sleeping, and he looked so peaceful. I hated to wake him, but we had to leave. “Hey, Vic.” I started shaking him gently. “Vic, wake up. It’s closing time.” He groaned and rolled over. “No, five more minutes…” “Vic! It’s time to go home!” I laughed slightly, him still ignoring me. “Vic!” I whined and sat on top of him, not thinking much of it. “Ow!- Okay, Okay I’m- oh.” He sat up, his face bright red. I stood up besides the booth and helped him up. “You ready to go?” I smiled at him. “Y-Yeah. It’s closing time already?” “Yeah. You must’ve been really tired.” “O-Oh. Well thanks again for covering for me. See you tomorrow.” He smiled before walking out, almost running with how rushed he was. Did I do something wr- Oh. I get it. It was from before, when I sat on him. But if he was blushing, then that meant he really did like me? I smiled to myself while leaving. I think I get what Jesse means by I’m oblivious now.


	11. Chapter 11

Vic P.O.V.  
I went home and made some coffee. I was probably going to be up all night writing that song again, and I’m already tired. I pulled out my notebook and stared at the page. Getting the music done last night was easy, finishing the words now though won’t be. I really needed to finish the song, I just felt like it needed to be done, like it would help somehow. But I just couldn’t, it was almost like I had a mental block on writing the lyrics. It wouldn’t surprise me after what happened. I decided to look over what I had written, just one verse and the chorus:   
“As we wake up in your room, your face is the first thing I see. The first time I've seen love, and the last I'll ever need. You remind him that your future would be nothing without him. Never lose him, I'm afraid. Better think of something good to say. But it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying. Oh God don't let me be the only one who says...No! At the top of our lungs, there’s no, no such thing as too young. When second chances won't leave you alone. Then there's faith in love.”  
It was a beautiful song, but I didn’t know how to continue it. It was written originally how I felt for someone else. I stared at it when realization struck- it’s about how I feel for Kellin. There’s so much more I could say about that, and change the inspiration behind the song to him. Maybe that could work. I decided it was worth a shot and started writing earnestly. It took a while, but after reading it I think it was worth every second. But I needed a second opinion on it- to see if it actually was worth the time and effort put into writing it.  
‘Hey come over here I need advice.’  
‘Now?! Did you even look at the clock Vic?’  
I looked over at my clock and saw he was right: it was 11:30 at night.  
‘Please? You can bring Jack’  
‘Fine. But you still owe me after all this.’  
‘Thank you!!!’

 

“This better be good Vic.” Alex walked sleepily with Jack following. “I know, I’m sorry about what time it is, but I needed a second opinion on the song. I finished it.” His eyes widened slightly. “Really? I wasn’t sure if you were going to be able to after everything that-“ “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. But just listen to it. Please?” He sat down on the couch besides where Jack had already fallen back asleep at. “Alright. It better not be too long though.” I smiled excitedly and brought out my guitar. I started playing and sang along after a few moments passed. “As we wake up in your room, your face is the first thing I see. The first time I've seen love, and the last I'll ever need. You remind him that your future would be nothing without him. Never lose him, I'm afraid. Better think of something good to say. But it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying. Oh God don't let me be the only one who says...No! At the top of our lungs, there’s no, no such thing as too young. When second chances won't leave you alone. Then there's faith in love. He was always the one, I'll repeat it again, the one. No such thing as too young. Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in. Call me crazy, I've always tried to remind her that the future's just a few heartbeats away from disaster. I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away. No! At the top of our lungs, there's no, no such thing as too young. Second chances won't leave you alone. No, at the top of our lungs, there's no, no such thing as too young, second chances won't leave you alone. No! We'll repeat it again, there's no, no such thing as too young. Second chances won't leave you alone. Cause there's faith in... Love! If you kiss me goodnight, I'll know, everything is alright. Second chances won't leave us alone, won't leave us alone. Cause there's faith in love.”  
I looked up at them when I finished, both of their expressions amazed. “Vic that was… that was amazing!” I smiled excitedly. “It was?” “Yeah! He’d be an idiot not to say yes after that!” “Thanks.” I got up and went to put my guitar away, Alex waking up Jack so that they could leave. “Don’t worry so much Vic, he’s going to love it.” I smiled at them as they left, finally able to sleep peacefully knowing that was finished and ready for tomorrow.  
[Btw the song is Kissing in Cars by PTV, switched out all the hers/she’s for his/him if you hear the original]


	12. Chapter 12

I smiled when I woke up and went to work. I was ready for later, and really excited about it. I saw Kellin come in and smiled. He looked excited too, his blue eyes looking brighter than usual. The shift went by fast and soon enough it was time. I walked over to Kellin and smiled. “So are you ready for later?” “Yeah! I can give you a ride if you want. I have a guitar you can use if you’d like.” “Yeah, that sounds good.” I smiled and left with him.  
The ride was quiet and kind of awkward, but I hope that changes for the better after tonight. It wasn’t a short drive though luckily. When we got to his apartment, he started tuning the guitar. “So who should go first?” I wasn’t nervous, until then. Then all of a sudden I was really nervous. “Uh, you can go first if you want.” He smiled and finished tuning. “Alright. This is actually the first song I’ve written, so you can tell me honestly what you think of it.” He smiled nervously and started. “Oh, my stomach’s tied in knots, I’m afraid of what I’ll find if you wanna talk tonight, ooh ooh. See the problem isn’t you, it’s me, I know, I can tell, I’ve seen it time after time. And I’ll push you away, mmm, I get so afraid, oh, no. And I can't live without you now, oh-oh. I can’t even live with myself, oh-oh-oh. And I can't live without you now, oh-oh. And I don’t want nobody else, oh-oh-oh. I only have myself to blame, but do you think we can start again? Cause I can't live without you. Oh, my stomach’s tied in knots, I’m afraid of what I’ll find if I see you again tonight, ooh ooh. See the problem isn’t you, it’s me, I know, I do this every single time. I’ll push you away, ooh, I get so afraid, oh, no. And I can't live without you now, oh-oh. I can’t even live with myself, oh-oh-oh. And I can't live without you now, oh-oh. And I don’t want nobody else, oh-oh-oh. I only have myself to blame, but do you think we can start again? I only have myself to blame, but do you think we can start again? I only have myself to blame, but do you think we can start again? I only have myself to blame, let's start again, let's start again. I can't live without you. Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh. Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh. And I can't live without you now, oh-oh. I can't even live with myself, oh-oh-oh. I can't live without you now, oh-oh. And I don't want nobody else. Oh-oh-oh. Cause I can't live without you now, oh-oh. I can't even live with myself, oh-oh-oh. And I can't live without you now, oh-oh. Cause I don't want nobody else, nobody else, nobody else. I can't live without you. Oh, oh.”  
I applauded when he finished. It was an amazing song, probably better than mine. “That’s amazing Kellin!” He blushed and smiled timidly. “Thanks. Would you like to go now?” It was really cute how he tried to change the subject from how talented he was, I guess he doesn’t see it. “Y-Yeah. I wrote a song too, but it’s probably not as good as that.” He smiled. “I’m sure it’s really good.” “Alright, here goes.” I started strumming nervously, but finding comfort in playing and started singing soon after. “As we wake up in your room, your face is the first thing I see. The first time I've seen love, and the last I'll ever need. You remind him that your future would be nothing without him. Never lose him, I'm afraid. Better think of something good to say. But it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying. Oh God don't let me be the only one who says...No! At the top of our lungs, there’s no, no such thing as too young. When second chances won't leave you alone. Then there's faith in love. He was always the one, I'll repeat it again, the one. No such thing as too young. Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in. Call me crazy, I've always tried to remind her that the future's just a few heartbeats away from disaster. I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away. No! At the top of our lungs, there's no, no such thing as too young. Second chances won't leave you alone. No, at the top of our lungs, there's no, no such thing as too young, second chances won't leave you alone. No! We'll repeat it again, there's no, no such thing as too young. Second chances won't leave you alone. Cause there's faith in... Love! If you kiss me goodnight, I'll know, everything is alright. Second chances won't leave us alone, won't leave us alone. Cause there's faith in love.”   
“Vic that’s… that was incredible.” He looked astounded and smiled. “T-Thanks… I wrote it about you.” I muttered the last part quietly, hoping he hadn’t heard. His blush said otherwise though. “W-What was that last part?” “Oh- I- uh, I really- uh- I wrote it about you?” Why was I such an idiot?! I probably just ruined everything, I felt like crying. “You did? Vic, I-I don’t know what to say, that’s really sweet of you.” Wait, he didn’t hate me? “Oh…” I started blushing and looked away. Yep, I’m definitely an idiot who probably ruined everything. Why was that all I could say?! “You okay?” He moved closer and wrapped an arm around me, oh my god was this even real!? “Y-Yeah, I t-think so.” I could barely keep my voice steady enough to form a coherent statement. Does he have any idea how he makes me feel? “You don’t look too good. Are you sure you’re okay?” “Y-Yeah. Never better.” I faked my best smile, but I don’t think he bought it. “I think I might know how to help. Please don’t hate me for this though, it’s a little bold.” “Hate you? Why would I ever-“  
Oh. My. God.  
[Same song for Vic in case you didn’t know (Kissing In Cars), Kellin’s song is Stomach Tied In Knots by SWS]


	13. Chapter 13

Kellin P.O.V  
I pulled away after gently kissing Vic. I felt horrible, he probably hated me now. I looked back up at him after a few moments of silence, feeling worried. He looked completely dazed, his expression a mixture of shock and happiness. “Vic?” Silence. “Vic?” I shook him gently, getting kinda worried. I really messed up didn’t I? “Do that again.” He sounded like he was trying to be serious, but it was still so stunned. “Huh?” “Do that again.” His smile became more evident. “That? What do you mean by-“ “Kiss. Kiss me again?” He looked over at me, the shock settling in to show a really dorky (and adorable!”) smile. “Really? Y-You want me to-“ “Yes! Yes Kellin, I do.” He pulled me closer and started kissing me. I smiled against his lips, they tasted sweet, almost like honey. We stayed like that a few moments, in absolute bliss. He pulled away and smiled at me. I started blushing like crazy and looked away. I probably looked so stupid right now! And he didn’t help anything by moving me gently so that he was looking in my eyes, causing me to blush harder. He smiled sheepishly and pulled me closer. We sat together for a few moments in serene silence, him holding me in his arms, so we were cuddling. “So.” “So.” He laughed slightly. “So what now? I think that just cleared any confusion on if we liked each other or not.” “That it did. So what now?” “I don’t know. I thought of how this moment would go, but I didn’t think of it going like this.” I smiled. “Well one thing you could do now is be my boyfriend?” (Smooth criminal playing in the distance because for once I got moves!) He laughed. “Careful! I might just slip if you get any smoother.” I laughed along and smiled up at him. What was he going to say? He looked like he was thinking it over. “I think I’ll do just that. I’ll be your boyfriend.” He smiled and pecked my lips quickly and smiled. This just turned into the best night of my life.


End file.
